


Discipline

by eriah211



Series: From the beginning [1]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Drabble, Introspection, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23843680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eriah211/pseuds/eriah211
Summary: Lester had a plan to have a successful career, but they say the best things in life are unexpected.
Relationships: James Lester/Tom Ryan
Series: From the beginning [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879750
Kudos: 1





	Discipline

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the primeval100 prompt 676: Discipline. Thank you very much to the wonderful goldarrow for the beta.  
> Previously posted on livejournal.

Lester had been taught that to achieve his goals in life he needed willpower and discipline.

Following that lesson he had climbed up the ladder while fighting ambitious colleagues relentlessly. He had kept his eyes open, his mouth shut and had never become himself entangled in messy office affairs, which were known to end promising careers.

Things went well until he got the job in the Anomaly project. The task was challenging and the team of misfits problematic, but the plan was to be efficient and not get involved.

Then he saw Captain Ryan’s smile and knew he was doomed.


End file.
